Yu Yu Volleyball
by Master of the World Yoru
Summary: Who'd have thunk that you could get sent to the Makai playing volleyball?


YU YU VOLLEYBALL (Janel, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Julia, and Kelsey have been playing volleyball for seven hours when...)  
  
Janel- SET!!!  
  
Julia- SPIKE!!!  
  
Kelsey- OUT!!!  
  
Yusuke- Lets stop before we die of exhaustion.  
  
Kuwabara- Or thirst.  
  
Julia- Either that or Janel's setting will kill us.  
  
Janel-(Shrugs them off)  
  
Hiei- Yeah Yuse we don't want to die just to go out and get killed again by evil villains.  
  
Kurama- Shut up Hiei. Do you always think of evil villains even when you're having fun?  
  
Hiei- Of course, got to keep my guard up.  
  
Janel- Well Kurama though Hiei can never really enjoy his free time, it is smart to have your guard up with all the enemies you guys have.  
  
Kelsey- She is right you know.  
  
Kurama- Shut up why am I always at the end of everyones jokes! I am very watchful!  
  
Kelsey- Then why are your legs deteriorating?  
  
(They all look at Kurama whos legs are disappearing when...)  
  
Janel-SET!!  
  
Julia- SPIKE!!  
  
Kelsey- OUT!!  
  
Yusuke- Lets stop before we die of exhaustion.  
  
Kuwabara- Or thirst.  
  
Julia- Either that or Janel's setting will kill us.  
  
Janel- Hey where's Kurama?  
  
Kuwabara-Kura-Who?  
  
Yusuke- Yeah Janel who's Kurara?  
  
Janel- It's Kurama, and....I can't remember who he is.  
  
Kelsey- Okay Janel's setting won't kill us it'll kill her! (Pats Janel on shoulder) Janel when you start to see/hear things you and think about consulting someone.  
  
Janel- Whatever, I gotta go bye.  
  
Others- Bye! (Janel walks out the door but finds herself back in the gym.)  
  
Janel-SET!!!  
  
Julia- SPIKE!!! (The ball hits the floor out of bounds)  
  
Julia- That's odd, I thought Kelsey was there.  
  
Janel- And Kurama's still not here!  
  
Yusuke- Okay, now you both see/hear things.  
  
Julia- But I swear she was there!  
  
Janel- Julia, they won't believe you. But common. (They leave the gym and yet again return.)  
  
Janel- SET!!!  
  
Julia- Spi- (the ball hits the ground in front of her) (Yusuke is missing)  
  
Julia- That's not right!  
  
Janel- I know!  
  
Hiei- Have any of you seen a guy with slicked back black spiked hair that's taller than me, shorter than Kuwabara? His name is Yusuke.  
  
Julia- Hiei you remember!  
  
Hiei- Sort-of, not really, no.  
  
Janel- Kuwabara stay here! Julia and Hiei come with me. (They leave the gym returning again. Kuwabara is gone)  
  
Hiei- This is so wrong.  
  
Julia- I know! Now we need to find out what the heck's going on!  
  
Janel- I agree.  
  
Hiei- What do we do?  
  
Julia- I don't know. (They stare at Janel)  
  
Janel- Wha?  
  
Hiei- You're the one that's all in sync with the whole space-time thing! You figure out where they are!  
  
Janel- Well um............. I do have a theory. I believe the gym doors are a collision between space and time. This would cause a tear in matter. It keeps sending those who use the door back in time. And those who haven't to wherever the tear leads to. I think it may be in the Makai.  
  
Hiei- Ooookkkkaaaayyyy  
  
Julia- So how do we solve this?  
  
Janel- There has to be a connection between the door, (points) and the points where the others disappeared. (Janel traces a walking line from the door to the places the others disappeared, in order of the disappearances. Julia and Hiei follow closely behind. Finally they get to the place Kuwabara disappeared from and walked through the tear and into the Makai)  
  
Hiei- That's why I always hated physics and astronomy.  
  
Kurama- You guys got sent here too?  
  
Julia- No Janel found a way in. We just need to figure out how to get out and close the tear.  
  
Kuwabara- I see.  
  
Yusuke- Really?  
  
Kuwabara- No.  
  
Janel- Let's split into groups and look around. We're looking for a mass that's not a solid or a liquid, and has a high spirit level.  
  
Kurama- That sounds good. Julia and Hiei, me and Janel, And Yusuke with Kelsey and Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei- All right then give off some sort of spirity signal if you find anything.  
  
Yusuke- Okay. See ya.  
  
Others- See ya.  
  
(Hiei and Julia)  
  
Hiei- You see anything?  
  
Julia- Nope. You?  
  
Hiei- Nope.  
  
(Janel and Kurama)  
  
Kurama- So that's how you got in here. Very interesting.  
  
Janel- (Nods) [at last Janel and Kurama have someone to talk "nerd" with.]  
  
(Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kelsey)  
  
Kelsey- I hate you guys.  
  
Yusuke- I hate you Kelsey.  
  
Kuwabara- I hate everything...............................except Eiikichi  
  
(Suddenly they hear)  
  
Hiei- (making a real high pitched annoying whistle noise)  
  
(Everyone rushes to find Julia and Hiei)  
  
Janel- What'd did you fi- oh.  
  
(Above them floats a huge black sphere with blue lightning coming out of it)  
  
Yusuke- OHMIGOD!!!  
  
Kelsey- Really!  
  
Kurama- Well Janel is that it?  
  
Janel- Give me a triquarter and I'll tell you. (The others stare at Janel blankly) I don't know! People Common!  
  
Hiei- Oh heck! Let's all just jump in and Yusuke can go last and blast it with the spirit gun while he's jumping through, thus closing it!  
  
Julia- That is a stupid idea that could never work. Let's do it. (Her and Hiei jump into the blackness)  
  
Yusuke- Well let's be off. (The others jump in. The last thing they hear in the deafening shout of "Spirit Gun")  
  
Janel- SET!!!  
  
Julia- SPIKE!!!  
  
Kelsey- OUT!!!  
  
Yusuke- That was messed up!  
  
Kurama- Tell me about it.  
  
Janel- Whatever. I just want to go home. Just not out that door. (Points to the door)  
  
Yusuke- I sealed it!  
  
Janel- Who cares I'm not taking my chances!  
  
Kelsey- I agree  
  
Kurama- Common Janel.  
  
Hiei- Bye guys.  
  
Julia- Hiei wait for me!  
  
(Hiei turns and waits for Julia as all of the friends part ways)  
  
END 


End file.
